


For Me

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haru stared up in awe. Eyes and mouth wide open to the show Makoto was putting on. Feeling everything Makoto was doing to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

This was how Haru liked Makoto. Begging, twitching, moaning. All underneath her. 

Haru pushed her fingers deep inside of Makoto. Rubbing her insides slowly, listening to the airy moan that Makoto drawled out. She moaned under her touch as she jerked her fingers up. Circling inside of her. Haru sighed at the sight in front of her. 

Makoto was spread out and completely nude. Large breasts bouncing as she jerked her hips forward and back in sync with Haru's hand. Her hands covering her flushed face. All while she panted and moaned out Haru's name over and over again. 

Haru drifted her own hand down into her panties. Circling her clit with her finger as she moved her fingers inside of Makoto. Watching Makoto react to her touch. 

Makoto let out a soft whimper when she pulled away. Haru smiled as she slipped out of her underwear. Makoto got the hint and turned around to position herself on top. 

Now her ass faced Haru as she went down to lick Haru. Haru groaned as Makoto slipped her fingers into her slick pussy. Slowly pumping in and out of her. Tongue grazing across her clit. Haru bucked into her mouth. Panting, spreading Makoto's cheeks apart with her hands. 

Makoto sucked long and hard on Haru's clit. Fingers working fast inside of her. Pumping, circling, curving. Other hand massaging her hips and stomach. Urging her on to come. Fingers brushing against her pubes, reassuring. Makoto licked at her. 

Haru stared up in awe. Eyes and mouth wide open to the show Makoto was putting on. Feeling everything Makoto was doing to her. 

She pushed her fingers into Makoto who had her legs spread above her face. Haru moaned, feeling Makoto around her fingers and at her clit. Haru was close to orgasm. Rocking her hips, involuntarily. Feeling the pressure boil in the bottom of her gut. 

She called out to Makoto, pressing her fingers deeper inside of her to hear Makoto scream. All causing herself to come. Pussy tightening, clenching around Makoto's fingers. Her tongue still sucking at her clit at her release. 

Haru laid in bliss. She almost forgot she was trying to please Makoto as well. 

Haru pulled Makoto's hips closer to her. Getting this full view of Makoto made her feel like she could come all over again. She swallowed as she spread her fingers open, pushing deeper inside. 

Makoto groaned, rubbing her hips against Haru. Grinding against her, teasing as she brushed against her face. 

"Sit up," Haru finally said. 

Makoto did as she was told. Haru could still feel her hesitance as she sat straight up onto Haru's face. She was thicker, had a little bit more muscle, and she was always self-conscious of her size. Especially when it came to Haru. 

Haru smiled, kissing the inside of Makoto's thigh. She slowly licked up until she reached Makoto's entrance. She circled her glistening hole, all ready and prepped for her tongue to slide into. Haru pushed her tongue in, slowly at first. 

Her hands grasped at Makoto's thighs. She moved, adamantly, working on Makoto. Who fell apart above her. She sighed and twitched, hips rocking back and forth on Haru's tongue. 

"I wanna come," Makoto moaned. 

Haru pulled Makoto down onto her face. She licked at her clit, sucking and humming. She felt Makoto's hips buck against her chin. Haru released her grip on Makoto and brought her fingers down under her. Slipping inside her warm, hot pussy. 

Makoto let out a loud cry. Haru pushed in deeper. Mouth still sucking at her clit as she fucked Makoto with her hand. Makoto rode her face with her cheeks ablaze. Haru slapped at her ass, reddening it to match her face. 

That was enough to make Makoto come. She squirted, warm and hot, onto Haru. Moaning and groaning, sobbing out Haru's name on repeat. She rode out her orgasm. Haru licked up what she could, letting the rest hit wherever it did onto her face. 

Kissing Makoto's abused pussy, Haru helped Makoto off of her face. Smiling when Makoto looked embarrassed about her mess. 

"So sexy," Haru rolled on top of Makoto. 

Makoto kissed Haru. Finally smiling, kissing her as she pleased. 

"Again," Haru whispered against Makoto's lips. 

And Makoto followed through. Kissing down Haru's smooth stomach. Earning a very please moan above.

**Author's Note:**

> but just fem!makoto squirting on fem!haru is just what i want. also [squirting lesson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa_WEcC1uBw)


End file.
